sasuke one shot
by sasuke-kun-Lover100
Summary: After the Exams the Ninja's then are on there way to graduate from highschool to college, but ichigo wants to tell sasuke how she really felt about him before they split apart


**The school bell rang and everyone ran out through the school gates. **

** "Yes! You see this Shino I passed my test with a 78%," Kiba said with excitement **

** "That's too bad; I passed with an 85%" he said emotion less as he showed him his paper.**

** "Curse you Shino" (he said with an angrily tone)**

**(MEAN WHILE)**

**"N...N...Naruto, look I passed with an 87%," Hinata said as she showed him her test paper.**

** "That's good for you Hinata!"**

**"Welll thanks Naruto ( As she started to blush and play with he fingers as usual)…. Ummm….. How much do you have?"**

**"Hehe… um this" (he showed her a big fat 0)**

** "oh um Naruto…. If you need help, I can… tutor you?**

**"That would be great Hinata!"**

**( As Ichigo came out of the classroom with Ino)**

**"It had been a rough day. I can't believe I passed," said ichigo.**

** "Aren't you happy?" asked ino.**

** "I am but I still feel nervous about the speech i have to say at graduation." **

**Ichigo P.O.V**

** (I have the second top marks in the class; Sasuke has the first top marks in the class. Sasuke is known for his looks and for being smart. Since I was scored right behind him by a point a way, we both would be giving a speech at the graduation. But known me I don't know what to write or what to say but thanks to him he wrote my speech on paper while he was doing his. He has his moments when he's a total jerk, but he was really sweet for that.) **

**End of Ichigo P.O.V**

**As Ichigo looked around for him and saw him sitting on his motorbike beside the pavement across the road.**

**"Hey Ichigo! I finish your paper." Sasuke shouted when he seen her.**

** "Hi Sasuke! You did oh thank you so much!" she smiled back, and gave him a friendly hug.**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

** Me and Sasuke had been friends ever since play school, and I knew how much he loved hugs (well only from me). Ichigo looked at him and smiled again. Something about his eyes today, I just couldn't stop looking at them. I could feel a warm energy inside of me, throbbing inside my chest. It was like fire on my heart, burning against inside me. **

**End of Ichigo P.O.V**

** "Hey it's kinda weird, the way you're looking into my eyes like that, it's almost like you love me..." he smirked, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips closer to Ichigo suggestively. **

**"Is he trying to kiss me? Or is he testing me?**

**She tried so hard to resist him that it hurt.**

**"Sasuke, look at the time! I need to get my papers so I can practice!" as she blushed, trying to save herself from public embarrassment.**

**"Oh you're right!"he smirked, and patted the seat of the motor bike, passing Ichigo a helmet. She put it on and climbed onto the bike, then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist. She'd never ridden with him on his motorcycle.**

**"Sasuke..." she said quietly "I..." she stopped. **

** "What were you about to say? **

** ("I wanted to say that I loved him") She bit her bottom lip to stop herself.**

**"What?" has he frowned**

** "Never mind" she shook her head and gripped onto him tighter.**

** He shrugged and turned on the engine, then set off to his house. **

**Ichigo were about half way there and Sasuke had started acting differently.**

**"Ichigo, move your hands down my waist" he smirked back at her.**

**"Like this?" she said, and moved her hands onto his hips. He twitched a bit**

**"Lower" he answered**

**She moved her hands onto his flies. She couldn't resist her urges. She unfastened the button and brought the zip down, then reached into his boxers, gripping his manhood in both hands. He jerked a bit and she realized what she'd just done.**

**"Uh..." she blushed and went to take her hands back out.**

**"No keep them there! Now...rub..." he smirked again.**

**She shuddered, but this is what she'd wanted to do deep down... she wanted it to be so much more than friends. She started to rub the tip of his manhood gently. It started to get hard and erect, Sasuke moaning softly through closed lips. Ichigo rubbed it harder and he released onto her hands.**

**"Sasuke...?" she said weirder out by his new behavior.**

**"Heh...just wanted to know how far you'd go with me babe" he whispered, "but then I realized it's what I've wanted from you for so long..." he finnished. **

** ("OMG, what did he just say? I'm so lucky to have the hottest guy in the world wanting me")**  
**"I'd go all the way and further with you" she said as and dug your nails into his manhood. He moaned and bucked his hips back against her. Ichigo started rubbing against him and rubbing his manhood at the same time, as he relaxed and enjoyed everything she were doing to him. He turned down a silent road and slowed down a bit.**

**"We're here" he said, pulling up at a small house next to the quiet road. "Now you can show me what all the way and further is" he smirked. **

**She smiled willingly. **

** ("I want to show Sasuke everything I've got. The feelings I had for him and nothing is going to stop me.") **

**She jumped off the bike and he chased her through the door, into his room and pushed her down onto the bed. He pushed his lips against hers violently, pressing his tongue into her mouth and sliding his hands up and down her sides vigorously. She flung her arms around his neck and tongued him back with all the passion she could muster. He tore her school shirt off and her bra, throwing both off onto the floor and resting one hand on each; he tightened his grip and massaged them roughly. Ichigo threw off his pants and boxers, revealing his giant, rock hard, scorching, pulsating manhood. She grabbed it and squeezed as hard as she possibly could, making his moan loudly and squirt into her hands. He was the horniest guy she'd ever seen, and even though she was a total virgin, every second felt right. He sat up from her a minute and threw his shirt off. Ichigo stared in awe at his perfectly toned chest. He looked down at her and eyed her up and down.**

**"Sasuke, you are the sexiest thing in the world...you're...perfect!" she panted, her legs slaying wide open. **

**"I could say more than that for you Ichigo. I've loved you all my life, and baby I've been wanting to have sex with you for YEARS!" He smirked, and threw her skirt and panties off. He gazed at her womanhood, drooling hungrily. He leaped down onto her chest, licking and biting her left breast while fondling the other with one hand, grabbing her around the back with the other. He left a trail of licks and kisses down her body to her warmth. He pressed his tongue against her clit, and then flicked it quickly into your entrance. She moaned loudly and jerked her hips. He bit down on her clit and she sighed loudly, and then screamed his name. **

**"SASUKE! Oh my God!" she yelled, his teasing giving her an orgasm**

**"Your turn" Sasuke smirked.**

**Ichigo pushed him down onto the bed and worked her way down his chest, licking and kissing it lovingly. She got down to his manhood and bit the tip so hard that he burst cum straight into her mouth**

** "Ichigo! You're SO GOOD!" he shouted, **

**Ichigo put his whole length into her mouth. He moaned and pulled away from her, and then he threw her down onto the bed**

**"SA-SASUKE!" she moaned**

**"I wanna hump you proper now Ichigo, please, give me everything you want from me and I'll do the same with you" He panted desperately, positioning himself over her opening, shaking and dripping with sweat and cum.**

**"Sasuke, I don't care if I die tonight just as long as you go more hardcore with me than you ever have before and ever will with anyone else" she pleaded, and Sasuke nodded**

** "Ichigo, I'm a virgin, I've never done this before either, but I'll make tonight something to remember for both of us" he said, and thrust his whole manhood into her faster than she thought was possible**

**"SASUKE! SASUKE IT HURTS SO MUCH!" she screamed at the top of her voice, wincing in unbearable pain**

**Sasuke: "Just relax and let me do this, it'll hurt, but you'll love it" he smiled, and started to work his manhood in and out of her**

** She closed her eyes and laid immobile, tears rolling down her cheeks. **

**"S-SAS-UKE...it..it feel SO GOOD! GO HARDER! FASTER!" she squealed, as the pain faded into total pleasure SASUKKKKE!" he pumped in and out of her faster and faster, thrusting with everything he had. She bucked her hips into his, and then rolled him over so that she was on top. She raised and lowered herself onto his manhood and he moaned in total indulgence**

** ICHIGO, I DON'T BELEIVE HOW GOOD YOU ARE!" he screamed, and as they both climaxed, throwing their heads back and screaming. Ichigo fell down onto his chest, gasping for air.**

**"S...SAS-SASUKE I...I love you more than words can say"she sighed lovingly, holding him tightly**

** "One kiss would say more than a million words ever could" he smiled, and she kissed him tenderly. **

**"Sasuke...thank you for helping me with the paper and for this..." she whispered, and he held her tighter**

** "I love you Ichigo" he smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips. He closed his eyes as Ichigo lay listening to his heartbeat. She had no more to say, she didn't have the energy. They both drifted into a silent sleep, him still inside her, and Ichigo still in his loving embrace.**

**PLZ COMMENT, LIKE AND RATE MY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALSO WATCH ONE OF MY VOICE IMPRESSION OF NARUTO CHARACTERS**

** user/gahblah244**

**I WILL BE DOING SO MORE WITH MY TEAM PLZ SUPPORT US WITH A LIKE, SUBSCRIBE, AND SHARE TEAM DATTEBAYO REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT**


End file.
